


WandaVision Ep 5 Response

by cinder1013



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Episode 5, Gen, Spoilers, just a fun little thing, not a real fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: Because they have opened a door...Deadpool intros an episode of WandaVision
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	WandaVision Ep 5 Response

Hi, Deadpool here. And this is Jeff, because he insisted. 

*shakes Jeff who has bitten into his leg. 

Last week on WandaVision we had intrigue. We had power. WE HAD FUCKIN PIETRO SHOW UP! But not just Pietro. Oh, no! We had Monsieur Pietro of the auteur Fox films. That means...

*Deadpool does a dance. 

That means X-Men baby! We have all the things for you! Sentinels! Juggernaut! Weird love triangles. Also dragons. I just mean, it’s a beautiful world and it has Beast. Gimmee some love, Beast!!!

And now, any Fox X-Men can show up at the door with cake. James McAvoy can show up with cake. Channing Tatum as Gambit can show up with cake. Dad can show up with cake. We can have a Sentinel rampage through town. Perhaps. 

*Rubs chin threateningly like he has a beard, which he does not. 

All I’m saying is the world is open. It is new. It has Venom and Wolverine and Chris Evans abs. I’m not sure it can be more perfect. 

Oh look, it’s Green Lantern! You know he can do anything with the color green? *winks

(whispers) I’m talking about dildos. 

Lawyer Statement: We can’t have Green Lantern. He’s DC. 

Deadpool: Fuck! They don’t appreciate him! *sigh


End file.
